1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video surveillance systems and more particularly to video surveillance systems using motion video camera arrays on a single wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several shortcomings in the current video surveillance systems that need to be overcome before complete video coverage becomes commonplace. Generally, installation and materials cost of individual video cameras is prohibitively high to permit complete video coverage of an installation or facility to be placed under surveillance. Motion video cameras used for video surveillance generally use CCD based technology, expensive lenses and enclosures. Therefore, in one solution, cameras are strategically mounted to cover thoroughfares and sensitive areas. In a retail store, for example, a fixed mount motion video camera may be placed over the main entrance, another strategically placed to cover the cash register and countertop, and another to cover expensive or easily concealed merchandise. These placements may be foiled because line-of-sight is not ideal for a particular event, or an irregular activity occurs elsewhere in the store where coverage does not exist.
In another solution, servo-controlled moveable cameras are used in which line-of-sight may be remotely altered by a human operator or tracking algorithm. Movable cameras have the ability to be steered and even zoomed into an area of interest. However, each movable camera is significantly more expensive than a number of fixed mount cameras, and generally requires a human operator.
In all of the present solutions, cabling costs for each camera typically requires a power cable as well as coaxial cable for the video signals. Servo-controlled moveable cameras also require cabling to support the remote camera control interface. The cabling and mounting costs may often exceed the unit cost of individual cameras.
In addition, when a number of cameras are placed, a device called a video multiplexer is typically added to the system to control and access the plurality of video signals. In current systems, a multiplexer provides cost saving benefits by allowing several cameras to share the same display and/or video recording device. However, the multiplexer does not reduce the number or cost of individual camera placements.